1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball and socket joint construction and, in particular, to a ball cup for the ball bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art which reveals numerous and various types of ball and socket constructions, is generally exemplified by German Utility Pat. No. 80 31 790. One of the problems associated with prior art constructions is that the ball cup must have an entrance opening large enough to permit entry of the ball into the ball cup, must have some means for retaining the ball in the ball cup, and must have some means to permit release of the ball from the ball cup. The mechanisms for accomplishing these three functions have been found to be complex, cumbersome, expensive to manufacture and complicated to operate.